1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to tool holders and, more specifically, to a magnetic tool holder for a ladder providing means for holding the selective positioning of tools to the top platform of a ladder. The tool holder is comprised of a planar magnetic material being substantially rectangular fixedly attached to the top platform of said ladder. The magnetic material is positioned on the underneath or topside of the ladder and either fastened thereto by an adhesive compound or threaded fasteners such as nut and bolt.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other magnetic devices designed for holding the placement of articles. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 2,457,421 issued to Warren on Dec. 28, 1948.
Another patent was issued to Scholten on Oct. 25, 1960 as U.S. Pat. No. 2,958,019. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 3,110,847 was issued to Ott, et al. on Nov. 12, 1963 and still yet another was issued on Jun. 30, 1970 to Hall as U.S. Pat. No. 3,518,593.
Another patent was issued to Callari on Jul. 3, 1990 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,938,728. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,098,052 was issued to Beck on Mar. 24, 1992. Another was issued to Testa, et al. on Jun. 2, 1998 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,760,668 and still yet another was issued on Jul. 31, 2001 to Taylor as U.S. Pat. No. 6,267,277.
Another patent was issued to Devine on Jul. 1, 2003 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,587,022. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 6,614,337 was issued to Winnard on Sep. 2, 2003. Another was issued to Hedges on Jun. 13, 2002 as U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2002/0070137 and still yet another was issued on May 26, 1989 to Jacques as French Patent No. FR2623560.